


Off To A Good Start

by coppersuns



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Begging, Blow Jobs, Jaskier Is A Meanie, M/M, Morning Sex, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Pre-Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coppersuns/pseuds/coppersuns
Summary: ⚜️| geralt rarely sleeps in. he wakes up at four, works out for an hour, takes his morning conference calls, works out for another hour, has a small breakfast, and then showers and gets dressed for the day. jaskier always sleeps in. he rolls around (usually naked) in the sheets, daydreaming, and procrastinates. though lately, jaskier has gotten moody to fact that he often wakes up alone. one morning, jaskier tries keeping geralt in bed.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 102
Collections: Geraskier Kink Bingo





	Off To A Good Start

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the 'Morning Sex' space on card B.  
> Enjoy!

everyone always liked to say that geralt and jaskier were complete opposites. when they first got together, a few of geralt’s work associates seemed to love asking, 

“how does it work, i mean, you’re both so... different”

it used to piss jaskier off. mostly because he didn’t see why it was anyone’s business. but over time, it became something he looked forward to. every time some rich, stiff, haughty, and often divorced idiot asked, geralt would answer in the sweetest way. he’d pull jaskier close, look him in the eye and say:

“It’s simple, i can’t live without him.” 

it didn’t go without saying though, that they were in fact very different. in the beginning of their relationship when everything was new and exciting and they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other, it seemed like they were with each other every second of every day. but then reality set in, geralt was a businessman. jaskier couldn’t tell you exactly what geralt did at his job but it had something to do with money and numbers and other topics that he often didn’t have much of an attention span for. jaskier had his own job to get back to as well, he was a songwriter, so he’d often spend his time at home surrounded by crumpled up pieces of paper, a guitar, and his thoughts. 

It wasn’t until jaskier moved in with geralt that he really started to notice how different they were. their schedules had been off, they often saw each other in passing during the day and spent most their time together at night. and jaskier didn’t complain, mostly because geralt loved his job. but every morning around 4 o’clock am, he’d feel the bed shift in his sleep and the warmth leave his arms as geralt left to start his productive day. he’d often wake up to not only an empty bed, but an empty house. there had been a few times when he’d convinced geralt to stay in bed with him. when they’d watch the sun come up through the windows in each other’s arms. when they’d kiss and touch and ruin their sheets and this morning, jaskier had every intention of keeping geralt in bed with him. 

he woke up early, earlier than even geralt. for a moment he looked at him in his natural state. he watched his chest rise and fall, how peaceful he looked as he slept. his hand moved to touch his chest, and traced the curve of muscles. He slowly moved his hand down his stomach and took geralt’s soft cock in his hand. He could feel geralt’s chest rising in falling, hear him breathing. He began to stroke him softly, letting him get hard in his hand. Geralt stirred in his sleep for a moment, but jaskier kept his slow pace. He watched as geralts breath hitched and soft breathy sounds left his lips. As he stroked him, he crept under the blankets so he could get closer. Geralt was big, even when he was soft. He was girthy and thick and if he got close enough he had this smell to him, a mix of the cologne he always wore, the body wash he used, and his natural scent. His mouth got watery just thinking about it. He leaned down and started to give his cock soft little kitten licks. He dragged his tongue from his base all the way to his tip. He felt geralt stir in his sleep again, this time a soft little moan coming from him. He swirled his tongue around the tip, spit dripping off his tongue, and finally, geralt woke up.

He lifted the blanket to see jaskier sucking on the tip of his cock, he let out a breath, his hand moving to touch him but before he could jaskier grabbed his hand. “No touching,” he said with a sly smile.

“But?”

“No buts. If you’re a good boy maybe I’ll reward you.”

Jaskier went back to sucking on geralt’s tip at an agonizing pace. So geralt grabbed at the headboard above him. He kept his eyes on the show happening in front of him. Watching jaskier as he played with his cock. He eventually started to bob his head up and down. Jaskier always gave messy blowjobs, he would spit, lick, and kiss till both he and geralt’s cock were covered in juices. It took everything to not grab jaskier’s hair, to not cup his cheek, or rest his hand on his head. He gripped so hard on the headboard that he feared he’d break it. He let out soft moans, as he got closer and closer to his climax. His eyes stayed on jaskier, he watched as he choked and gagged.

“Fuuuck, jaskier, I-” he let out a sigh of ecstasy. He got ready for it, there was nothing like cuming in jaskier’s mouth. Watching him swallow always gave him chills. He was teetering on the edge, gripping with all his strength, so far in euphoria that he no longer cared about breaking their bed but right when he was about to blow, jaskier softly pulled off, a string of spit still connecting him. Geralt let out the neediest whine. Jaskier gave him an amused look. 

“What? Did you think I’d let you have all the fun” he asked. He grabbed geralts cock with a little force just so he could hear his pained moans.

“Besides, I did tell you if you were a good boy I’d reward you, don’t you wanna be rewarded,” he asked as he rubbed his thumb over his tip. 

Geralt was a daze, he let out a strained hum. “Look at you, all i did was suck you off a little” he let out a laugh, “what I’d give to let all your coworkers see you this needy and pathetic.”

While he played with Geralt he pushed two of his own fingers inside of himself. he was still pretty open from the activities the night before. 

“j-jaskier, come on”

jaskier saw this as a great opportunity to mess with his beloved while he prepped. 

“come on what? what is it you want?”

it was always fun to see geralt squirm. as big as he was, he was easily flustered. “you know what?”

“no i don’t know, what is it you want me to do?”

he pushed in a third finger and started to scissor himself. he let out a few breaths, and geralt could see, could watch as jaskier fingered himself while his cock went ignore. he let out a whine of protest, and his face made something of a pout. 

jaskier chuckled and pulled his fingers out and softly grabbed geralt's cock, he let out a soft moan, it was still sensitive. “go on, say it… or, should i make you sit and watch as i play with myself, like last time. that wasn’t any fun was it?”

Geralt let out another whine and shook his head. “then say it, tell me what you want?”

Geralt looked up jaskier with his big golden eyes, and in the littlest voice, “i just wanna make you feel good.” 

jaskier smiled, “good boy.” he positioned himself on top of geralt and slowly sat down on geralt's cock. both of their heads fell back. jaskier could feel the familiar of geralt filling him up. how tight and warm it all felt, he always got a little woozy from it. he slowly started to move his hips, grinding at a slow pace, letting his cock stir around his insides. geralt let out low groans, but soon, it stopped being enough. he tried to move his hips to get jaskier to go faster but that only made him slow down even more. 

“look at you, so needy. you really are pathetic aren’t you geralt” he teased. geralt blushed, not being to help being turned on by jaskier’s words. “come on, you can do better than that. you just said you wanted to make me feel good. so fuck me geralt, or can you not do that? maybe i should go grab one of my little toys. one of my dildos would probably fuck me better than you can.”

geralt whined and moaned but jaskier wouldn’t respond. he started to move his hips, this time in tune with the way jaskier was moving. they matched each other’s pace. to reward him jaskier picked up his pace, grinding faster, his hips moving in circles. he couldn’t fake how good geralt felt. each time he rotated his hips his tip would brush a spot that drove him wild. 

he got fed up with his own pace and lifted his hips and dropped back down, bouncing up and down on geralt. “fuck geralt, you’re so fucking big. you’re doing it geralt, it feels so good” he groaned. he took geralt's hands and placed them at his waist. geralt grabbed them, pulled jaskier down on his cock with force. the sounds of skin and skin and their whimpers filled the room. a thin layer of sweat formed on both of them. 

“jaskier, jaskier, can i- can i cum” geralt asked. his eyes dotted with tears, unable to say much else. jaskier looked down at him, “go ahead baby, cum inside of me.”

they locked eyes on each other and geralt’s grip on him loosened as he came inside of jaskier, letting out a low groan. jaskier could feel it, warm streams of cum painting his insides. he wanted more of it though, he wanted to be filled. “i hope you don’t think i’m done with you, not yet baby boy.” 

he kept going at full speed, riding geralt as he whined, his cock going hard again. geralt was in a haze, the room was blurry, his ears were ringing, all he could focus on was the pleasure, the feeling of jaskier’s hot insides squeezing him and sucking him in. his nails dug into jaskier side as he tried to hold on to the reality around him. but everything was melting away. 

“yes, yes, yes, fuck geralt, i’m gonna cum” jaskier moaned, going faster as he chased his orgasm. geralt made a noise back, unable to form a sentence. the bed rocked with them, sweat dripping off the both of them as jaskier finally came on geralt’s stomach. his head fell back and jaskier went silent for a few seconds, and then a high pitched whimper. jaskier came back down on geralt cock one last time, and as he did he felt geralt cum once again inside of him. 

besides the sounds of them catching their breath, silence filled the now cool room. jaskier pushed himself off geralt's cock, he could feel cum dripping down his thigh. he took some from geralt’s stomach and sucked on it. this made geralt blush. “what, do you wanna taste me?” he asked, but that only made geralt blush more. “well go on '' he said motioning to geralt's chest. he did as he was told and scooped some of the cum off his chest and licked his fingers. jaskier giggled, “you’ve been such a good boy for me,” he said as he moved to kiss the man. they stayed like that for a moment, their lips connected, hearts connected. 

they took a shower together afterward and changed their sheets. it was around 9 AM when geralt looked at the clock and realized how late it was. but as he looked over at jaskier getting dressed he smiled. “do you wanna make breakfast?”

jaskier was pulling his pants up, “what about work?”

“i think i’m gonna call out. they’ll be fine without me today.”

jaskier beamed, “yeah, let’s make breakfast."


End file.
